misaofandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SkullyANDUnknown9580/Misao Q
If you have a question, don't be afraid to ask us! Just put it in the comments section. Q: I don't know why Ogre and Onigawara is the same. Tell me, why's that? A: Well, both Ogre and Mr. Onigawara remains mysterious. They both have the same features: bald head, red eyes, pure white skin - showing that he might be albino - and black-and-white formal clothes. It is also noted by a couple of people on this wikia that Mr. Onigawara is the younger version of Ogre, since Miscreant's Room had Mad Father as the second game and Misao as the first game. Q: Why does Library and Aya seem so...the same? I still don't get it. A: You might want to look at the photo. If Miss Library takes off her glasses, you can see her facial features and everything is the same as Aya's, except that Aya has purple eyes and Miss Library has blue eyes, and that Miss Library's hair is braided. It can also be proven that Library is a clone of Aya, being shown to the right. Q: Why does everyone think that Misao was second and Mad Father was first? A: Maybe they haven't read the description on vgperson.com. It says that they also translated Sen's second game, Mad Father, and if you look at Mad Father there, it says that they also translated Sen's first game, Misao. It's kind of weird how it happens. Q: How come Saotome wants to make Misao miserable? Being bullied by Yoshino was fairly enough. A: Uhh, okay, let Skully break that one down. If you have played throughout the whole game, including Truth, and you have unlocked every secret and such. During truth, you might notice in a flashback that Tohma let Saotome peak at Misao's poem on text, but everytime Saotome denies that she had put it on the board. Tohma gets angry at her because of this, and he keeps saying that he showed the text only to Saotome. When that was over, Tohma is completely frustrated, but Saotome kind of feels sympathetic. So, she tries her best to make Misao miserable. Example: Asking Tohma to peak at the text and posting it on the board. Q: Why does everyone think Aki/Akito is a demon? I don't actually get it. A: During the gameplay, you might notice that Miss Library is afraid of humans, because she's not actually human, like Mr. Onigawara (although he is not actually afraid of humans, as being shown in both Misao and Mad Father). Here's a couple of facts: *Miss Library only talked to Aki/Akito because she liked the smell of her/him. *When in the flashback where Aki/Akito is looking for one of her/his contact lenses, you can see that her/his left eye is red and her/his right eye is brown. There. Proof that Aki/Akito is a demon. Q: Who do you think is the evil spirit with the chainsaw that tries to kill Yoshino? We're both fairly sure it's Dr. Alfred Drevis from Mad Father. But this might be false, due to the fact Miss Library has a father that loves science and is always locked up in the lab that's upon the basement, and remember that it can be possible that Miss Library is a clone of Aya. But remember, if you have all of the 21 gems in Mad Father, Ogre says something about "Alfred Drevis adoring his daughter" and "welcoming her into his world". This might be the fact Mad Father is a prequel, just in the past, while Misao was just present. Q: Isn't it weird how Miscreant's Room (Sen) had made so much surprises? I don't get it. A: This game is nonlinear, so it's played on how you want it to look like. For example, the decision on the ending of the main walkthrough or how you play it out throughout the game. There are many surprises, like the locker zombie, the infirmary spirits, and all of the others just like that to give you jumpscares. It's often that you have some enemies: *Hanako *Locker Zombie *Infirmary Spirits *Mr. Sohta (if you do the bad ending) *Evil spirits *more enemies here But it's way more often that you have enemies that doesn't kill you: *Salt mandrake (SO CUTE!) *Spirit (the same infirmary spirit, but in the 2f hall) *more enemies here So, yeah. Q: What's the difference between Aki and Akito? A: Okay, that's a little easy. Akito takes everything more serious than Aki and being gentlemanly, but can sometimes be startled easily. An example: *When you play as Akito and find Misao's first piece of her body, he will freak out by screaming and will try to calm himself down, eventually saying that he needs to focus on one thing, and that is getting all of the pieces of Misao back and free her soul. *When talking to Ayaka on free time, instead of saying "I don't really... care, Ayaka." he says it more politely. Aki kind of likes to see the fun side of everything. An example: *When she finds her first part of Misao, she says "Misao, I found you..." like if they were playing hide and seek. Aki and Akito call Mr. Sohta differently: *Akito calls Mr. Sohta "Sir" *Aki calls Mr. Sohta "Teacher". There you go! Q: What's the difference between Yoshino and Tohma? A: Let's start with alikeness. *Both has been a sacrifice (if you killed Tohma) *Both has talked about the "curse" before it even began Now, let's start with difference! *Tohma is carefree in everything *Yoshino bullied Misao before *Tohma has dirty blonde hair and Yoshino has light pink hair *Yoshino declares that bullying was only making just "a little fun". *Tohma didn't die of the curse We're not sure about what else, so yeah! Q: Why is Mr. Sohta a villian in Misao? He seems fairly nice to his students. A: Well - I'll have Skully do this - Sen wanted to have a teacher as the villian, but never mentioned why. But Mr. Sohta does have a suspicious behavior after the curse. *Saying that he will check around the school when Aki/Akito yells that it is dangerous there, but partially ignores all warnings given to him and goes anyways. Even in Truth, it tells you everything. When you touch Ayaka's hairpin, a flashback is shown Ayaka is searching the bottom drawer of Mr. Sohta's desk and finds Misao's arms. She freaks out right when Mr. Sohta bursts in, and will says that she "figured out his secret". Ayaka freaks out and flees out of the room, with Mr. Sohta trailing behind her. Later, they're both found in the Infirmary, and Ayaka is freaking out because Mr. Sohta is about to kill her. Luckily, Aki/Akito bursts in on the right timing, and Ayaka stutters out the word "help". Mr. Sohta says that "a monster attacked her". In fact, Misao doesn't actually have a hatred for Ayaka and Mr. Sohta is lying. Misao is still afraid of Mr. Sohta even as she is now, so the other monsters are afraid of him as well and wouldn't even interfere with him, or would threat anyone near him - as the cause of Misao's fear. Q: a question here A: Please, put that in the comment's section and one of us answer it on here by updating. Also, this blog can be used to be a Q&A for the Misao Walkthrough. Anyways, we'll let the game help us with our outro: Category:Blog posts